


Max and Cheese

by Flameroyalty



Series: Dadvid Cooks [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But for now its a discourse fic, Camp camp au, Chocolate milk angst, Cooking, Dadvid AU, Food, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mac and Cheese, This is going to be part of a series about Dadvid cooking, adoption au, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: I once won a mac and cheese competition and I'm projecting.





	Max and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MADE ENTIRELY FOR THE SAKE OF PISSING OFF POPPY. I like chocolate milk, I agree Max likes the stuff. I needed to attacm back okay?! I'm sorry. The other stuff will be better and more in character, I swear.

It took a few months to really get into the swing of living together. Especially when it came to cooking. David was not used to cooking for two, or a younger palette. He ate a lot of salad and had found the perfect amount of pasta for one a long time ago. He loved chicken, cheddar cheese, and fresh fruit. He made sure to eat relatively healthy. 

Max on the other hand prefered bacon, pre-packaged snacks, and peanut butter. He spent a lot of time stealing, hiding, scavenging for food in his own house. He was often forgotten at meal times so he had managed to discover some create combinations. He hated watching David cook for him. 

The one thing the two could always agree on was mac and cheese. Max was familar with the boxed stuff. David loved making it from scratch. Once Max had sat in to watch it being made and after that, began asking to help. 

They ate it at least once a week. They experimented with different cheeses and toppings. Some of their best combos included; sausage and parmesan, duck and garlic, goat cheese and bacon. Once David joked about using chocolate milk instead of 2%. 

"Oh God, no. Never." Max made a disgusted face. 

"Well of course not. It would be terrible with the pasta." David smiled. 

"Not just that. Chocolate milk sucks." Max responded. 

David gives out a small gasp, "Max! I thought every kid loved chocolate milk?" 

"It's too sweet. It just tastes off. I barely even like milk by itself. You know that." 

David did know. They had had a whole argument about the importance of the drink. Max had settled on having it in his cereal and other foods but never by itself. 

"I'm glad I never brought home any as a surprise. All the kids at work love the stuff." David stirred the pot of sauce on the stove. 

"I'm not one of your dumb pre-schoolers David." Max snatched a peice of seasoned chicken from pan. 

"This is correct." David took a peice for himself. 

He was just happy at how far the two have come in such a short time. He was learning so much about Max that he never got a chance to at camp. They were really starting to feel like a family.


End file.
